A Starship Runs on Loyalty
by KCS
Summary: Drabble series. When the Enterprise is ordered to escort a xenophobic admiral back to Earth, the man discovers to his shock that James T. Kirk's crew is just a little protective of their First Officer...
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: A Starship Runs on Loyalty  
**Characters**: Spock, various (none first drabble)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Word Count**: 100 each  
**Warnings**: Mentions of racism, basically, nothing else  
**Summary**: There exist, unfortunately, some people in the world who are too vital to their positions to be booted from them due to inexcusable character traits such as xenophobia. When the Enterprise is ordered to escort one such individual back to Earth, the admiral discovers to his shock that James Kirk's crew is just a little protective of their First Officer...  
**A/N:** I'll be posting these two at a time. Admiral Bryce belongs to me (despite the fact that I don't want him); all other characters belong to whoever the lucky entity is that owns old school Star Trek. Title is from one of my top ten favorite episodes, _The Ultimate Computer_.

* * *

Xenophobia was an unfortunate by-product of the age in which they lived, with new species being constantly discovered, some unfriendly and/or aesthetically unpleasant, space travel, and dropping all racial barriers. Instead of forming more tolerance, there were those who instead formed greater hostility, mistrust, and even revulsion for those who did not, could not, or would not conform to what _homo sapiens_ referred to as 'normal.'

Unfortunately, Starfleet Command had ordered the _U.S.S. Enterprise_ to retrieve and escort one of the most outspokenly prejudiced men in Starfleet from the Omicron Delta system back to Terra.

_Unfortunately _meaning, unfortunate for Admiral Bryce.

* * *

When they received their orders, James T. Kirk was not a happy man. Starfleet cared little for his opinions, however, and after an hour of fit-pitching the powers-that-be signed off. Face burning, he sat and scowled darkly at the screen.

McCoy's dry "We're a flagship, not a stellar limousine," broke the angry silence.

"This trip, we'll be more like a _garbage scow_," Kirk snapped, storming from the briefing room without looking at either of his officers.

Spock merely raised an eyebrow, shrugged, and went to make preparations.

Kirk went down to the gym and beat the dickens out of half-a-dozen crewmen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: A Starship Runs on Loyalty  
**Characters**: Spock, various  
**Rating**: K+  
**Word Count**: 100 each  
**Warnings**: Mentions of racism, basically, nothing else  
**Summary**: There exist, unfortunately, some people in the world who are too vital to their positions to be booted from them due to inexcusable character traits such as xenophobia. When the Enterprise is ordered to escort one such individual back to Earth, the admiral discovers to his shock that James Kirk's crew is just a little protective of their First Officer...  
**A/N:** I'll be posting these two at a time. Admiral Bryce belongs to me (despite the fact that I don't want him); all other characters belong to whoever the lucky entity is that owns old school Star Trek. Title is from one of my top ten favorite episodes, _The Ultimate Computer_.

* * *

The admiral's arrival was tense, but even a man complacent in his own position was not foolish enough to blatantly comment upon the race of the flagship's First. A snide remark and refusal to acknowledge Spock until Kirk turned an interesting shade of magenta were the only visible manifestations of his bigotry – and until something more tangible the captain could do nothing in reprimand.

That didn't stop Kirk from turning and making an elaborate I-will-choke-someone-to-death-watch-me-and-learn gesture before following Bryce's retreating form from the room.

Spock thought it worth the minor annoyance, to see that particular expression on the Captain's face.

* * *

Dinner that evening, Kirk was at his brilliantly entertaining best, though the dark circles under his eyes had McCoy's careful attention. Spock himself refused to be baited but also refused to permit his captain's attention being monopolized.

Janice Rand owed Mr. Spock several times over, for his intervention on occasions where, intentionally or unintentionally, she'd been a little too encouraging to young crewmen; so tonight, when the admiral criticized inter-racial marriages, she _accidentally_ spilled a decanter of water over his dress-uniform.

It was fortunate that Bryce's yowling covered the stifled snicker she heard from the Captain's end of the table.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: A Starship Runs on Loyalty  
**Characters**: Spock, various  
**Rating**: K+  
**Word Count**: 100 each  
**Warnings**: Mentions of racism, basically, nothing else  
**Summary**: There exist, unfortunately, some people in the world who are too vital to their positions to be booted from them due to inexcusable character traits such as xenophobia. When the Enterprise is ordered to escort one such individual back to Earth, the admiral discovers to his shock that James Kirk's crew is just a little protective of their First Officer...  
**A/N:** I'll be posting these two at a time. Admiral Bryce belongs to me (despite the fact that I don't want him); all other characters belong to whoever the lucky entity is that owns old school Star Trek. Title is from one of my top ten favorite episodes, _The Ultimate Computer_.

* * *

Four days later, the atmosphere of Officers' Mess cooled instantly upon Bryce's entrance. Good; this ship was run with far too little discipline. It only proved that no half-Vulcan was Starfleet command material.

Ten minutes later, after every meal he selected turned out purely vegetarian, he whirled upon Chief Engineer Scott to demand the machinery be fixed.

Scott calmly finished his sandwich and stood. "Admiral, per regulation, all repairs to selectors have t' be approved by the Captain or m'self. And I'll warrant that one or t'other of us will find a reason it's noot a priority. Good evenin', sir."

* * *

The sixth evening, exhausted from the effort of keeping Bryce in minimal contact with Spock and having his off-duty time monopolized as well, the captain finally put his foot down. Metaphorically speaking; _not_ where McCoy suggested he put it _anatomically_ in relation to their unwanted guest.

"Admiral, I'm sure you'll find some way to entertain yourself," he finally growled, "but tonight I _am_ going to play chess with my First Officer."

Bryce looked scandalized. "You…are refusing to accommodate _me_, in favor of playing with that –"

"Watch your mouth, _sir_," Kirk snapped dangerously. "And to answer your question – _yes_. _Gladly_."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: A Starship Runs on Loyalty  
**Characters**: Spock, various  
**Rating**: K+  
**Word Count**: 100 each  
**Warnings**: Mentions of racism, basically, nothing else  
**Summary**: There exist, unfortunately, some people in the world who are too vital to their positions to be booted from them due to inexcusable character traits such as xenophobia. When the Enterprise is ordered to escort one such individual back to Earth, the admiral discovers to his shock that James Kirk's crew is just a little protective of their First Officer...  
**A/N:** I'll be posting these two at a time. Admiral Bryce belongs to me (despite the fact that I don't want him); all other characters belong to whoever the lucky entity is that owns old school Star Trek. Title is from one of my top ten favorite episodes, _The Ultimate Computer_.

* * *

Two days post-selector incident, Bryce finally lost it. Starfleet Command would get an earful, and James Kirk would have hell to pay.

The captain's reaction to being told of the insubordination charges was only to turn pale; he neither apologized nor requested leniency. Surprisingly enough, it was the First Officer whose eyes darkened with anger; pitiful, really, that even a half-Vulcan couldn't contain such an emotion before his betters.

Fortunately for Kirk, Lieutenant Uhura had conveniently just begun a level-one diagnostic on all communications systems, leaving them absolutely no way to contact Command until the tests' conclusion – in twenty-four hours.

* * *

If either of them knew nothing was wrong with communications, nor had the diagnostics been authorized, they kept silent; in ten minutes the record would show Scotty authorizing both the tests and taking the communications motherboard apart – as many times as necessary until they reached Earth.

The Bridge still crackled with Bryce's hissed warning to Kirk when the lift doors closed behind him.

"Sir, request permission to push Admiral Bryce out of the nearest airlock," Sulu ventured after an awkward silence.

A brief chuckle rippled around the tense Bridge, though the captain only slumped down into his chair, looking exhausted. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: A Starship Runs on Loyalty  
**Characters**: Spock, various  
**Rating**: K+  
**Word Count**: 100 each  
**Warnings**: Mentions of racism, basically, nothing else  
**Summary**: There exist, unfortunately, some people in the world who are too vital to their positions to be booted from them due to inexcusable character traits such as xenophobia. When the Enterprise is ordered to escort one such individual back to Earth, the admiral discovers to his shock that James Kirk's crew is just a little protective of their First Officer...  
**A/N:** I'll be posting these two at a time. Admiral Bryce belongs to me (despite the fact that I don't want him); all other characters belong to whoever the lucky entity is that owns old school Star Trek. Title is from one of my top ten favorite episodes, _The Ultimate Computer_.

Sorry for the wait, if anyone was really following this; my life kind of went crazy this last week and apparently my muse has developed ADD. :(

* * *

After twenty-four hours the Admiral had calmed somewhat, seeing the ridiculousness of his threats, and reverted to a less blatantly antagonistic manner. For a very tense two days, no real conflict occurred, mainly because the Captain did his best to keep Bryce off the Bridge during alpha-shift and out of the science labs whenever Spock was working.

The Vulcan called him on his actions over evening mess.

"Such measures are unnecessary, Captain," he remonstrated, for he could see the toll the strain was taking upon Kirk's weary face.

"Duly noted, Commander." A brief, tired smile. "I just happen to disagree."

* * *

The meal might've passed in their usual congeniality – consisting of sometimes discussing ship's business, sometimes ganging up on poor unsuspecting Bones, and sometimes sitting in companionable silence – but for the arrival of Admiral Bryce.

The man stopped behind the First Officer's chair, meaning Spock would be forced to twist around to see him. "May I join you, Captain?"

Kirk was seething already, though to a casual observer the slight would merely seem courtesy extended to the ship's captain. Spock shot him the _that-is-enough, Jim_ eyebrow, and he sighed, nodding.

Hopefully Bryce hadn't heard the nearby crewmen muttering about impending fireworks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: A Starship Runs on Loyalty  
**Characters**: Spock, various (none first drabble)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Word Count**: 100 each  
**Warnings**: Mentions of racism, basically, nothing else  
**Summary**: There exist, unfortunately, some people in the world who are too vital to their positions to be booted from them due to inexcusable character traits such as xenophobia. When the Enterprise is ordered to escort one such individual back to Earth, the admiral discovers to his shock that James Kirk's crew is just a little protective of their First Officer...  
**A/N:** I'll be posting these two at a time. Admiral Bryce belongs to me (despite the fact that I don't want him); all other characters belong to whoever the lucky entity is that owns old school Star Trek. Title is from one of my top ten favorite episodes, _The Ultimate Computer_.

* * *

"You'll have to excuse my behavior yesterday, Mr. Spock," Bryce wasted no time in stating cheerfully as he sat next to the Vulcan, effectively trapping him against the wall. "I'm afraid I have little patience with cultural differences."

Spock merely raised an eyebrow. "Do not permit it to trouble you, Admiral," he replied with perfect serenity, and drained his glass of water. "Many underdeveloped species harbor misgivings toward that which they do not fully comprehend; would you not agree, Captain?"

Kirk strangled something that sounded like an affirmative into his coffee, wondering why he'd been worried about Spock defending himself.

* * *

Spock's statement was admittedly unsubtle. Thankfully, he was spared further inexcusable displays by the sudden arrival of recently-promoted Lieutenant Stiles.

The young man snapped into attention toward the Captain. "Sirs, I apologize for interrupting," he said crisply, "but I was wondering if Mr. Spock might have a moment to answer some questions regarding his theory of time-travel via the gravitational sling-shot effect."

Kirk knew Stiles had absolutely no interest in science. And judging from Bryce's blank stare, the admiral hadn't heard about the most recent discovery being lauded throughout the Federation – the calculations _their_ Vulcan had come up with.

He smirked.

* * *

_Virtual hot chocolate to anyone who remembers who Crewman Stiles was. :) _

_And while it's never specifically said that Spock's calculations in **Tomorrow Is Yesterday** became a new scientific discovery, if they were still being used and widely talked about in **ST:IV** then I think it's a fair assumption to say that he probably got some attention for it. Just my poetic liberty._


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: A Starship Runs on Loyalty  
**Characters**: Spock, various (none first drabble)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Word Count**: 100 each  
**Warnings**: Mentions of racism, basically, nothing else  
**Summary**: There exist, unfortunately, some people in the world who are too vital to their positions to be booted from them due to inexcusable character traits such as xenophobia. When the Enterprise is ordered to escort one such individual back to Earth, the admiral discovers to his shock that James Kirk's crew is just a little protective of their First Officer...  
**A/N:** I'll be posting these two at a time. Admiral Bryce belongs to me (despite the fact that I don't want him); all other characters belong to whoever the lucky entity is that owns old school Star Trek. Title is from one of my top ten favorite episodes, _The Ultimate Computer_.

* * *

If surprised by the lieutenant's leap to his defense, Spock didn't show it, but the curt nod Kirk gave was ample acknowledgment. After twenty minutes, Bryce was hopelessly lost, and while Stiles was just as awash in a sea of metaphysical calculation, he continued nodding sagely, suppressing amusement at the captain's half-yawns.

"Am I over-simplifying matters, Lieutenant?" the First Officer inquired, and Stiles would've sworn that particular eyebrow was the Vulcan equivalent of smirking.

But finally the admiral's thin patience shattered into exasperated bluster. "Captain Kirk, how the devil can you stand to work with such a _self-professedly_ superior species?"

* * *

Kirk's mouth opened; then he twitched, suspiciously like someone does when kicked under a table. The reproachful look he shot the placid Vulcan seated opposite seemed to prove that theory, though Stiles would never be able to prove it.

Then a perverse gleam entered the captain's eyes.

Spock's eyebrows began their ascent, prepared to hide at the first indications of a Kirk tantrum.

But the captain only leaned forward conspiratorially. "Why, Mr. Spock, I do believe you've just been called a know-it-all," he stage-whispered with mock horror.

One eyebrow lifted in an elegant shrug. "The truth is hardly derogatory, Captain."


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**: A Starship Runs on Loyalty  
**Characters**: Spock, various (none first drabble)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Word Count**: 100 each  
**Warnings**: Mentions of racism, basically, nothing else  
**Summary**: There exist, unfortunately, some people in the world who are too vital to their positions to be booted from them due to inexcusable character traits such as xenophobia. When the Enterprise is ordered to escort one such individual back to Earth, the admiral discovers to his shock that James Kirk's crew is just a little protective of their First Officer...  
**A/N:** I'll be posting these two at a time. Admiral Bryce belongs to me (despite the fact that I don't want him); all other characters belong to whoever the lucky entity is that owns old school Star Trek. Title is from one of my top ten favorite episodes, _The Ultimate Computer_.

* * *

They were all saved by the sudden shrilling of a bio-hazard alarm.

_Blue alert. Mr. Spock to Science Lab Twelve,_ the inter-comm proclaimed, but the Vulcan was already out the door.

Kirk lazily reached to slap the comm-unit. "On his way, Lieutenant. Admiral?" this last to Bryce, who was openly staring, slack-jawed.

"Are you just going to _sit_ there?" the man demanded, uneasily eyeing the flashing blue lights.

Kirk's glance over his coffee cup was filled with disdain. "Admiral, if my CSO can't handle a level one bio-hazard emergency, then why the devil would I have him aboard my ship?"

* * *

Against all instincts he remained calmly seated, for he knew it would only harm Spock's image if he followed. Level one alerts were minor contaminations, and Lab Twelve was only being used by the Med-staff to experiment with cures for a simple rhinovirus. To shadow Spock would be to undermine his and the Science personnel's confidence in their CSO.

Also, he wouldn't get to gloat at Bryce's annoyance with his complete trust.

When the blue alert finally stopped, he relaxed, and met Stiles's eyes. "Walk with me to Lab Twelve, Lieutenant," he requested, but wasn't surprised when Bryce followed them.

* * *

**Ok, so I don't know what kind of alert would be a biohazard alert so I went with blue for Sciences. If there's really a specific term and so on for it and anyone knows, please don't hesitate to tell me. :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title**: A Starship Runs on Loyalty  
**Characters**: Spock, various (none first drabble)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Word Count**: 100 each  
**Warnings**: Mentions of racism, basically, nothing else  
**Summary**: There exist, unfortunately, some people in the world who are too vital to their positions to be booted from them due to inexcusable character traits such as xenophobia. When the Enterprise is ordered to escort one such individual back to Earth, the admiral discovers to his shock that James Kirk's crew is just a little protective of their First Officer...  
**A/N:** I'll be posting these two at a time. Admiral Bryce belongs to me (despite the fact that I don't want him); all other characters belong to whoever the lucky entity is that owns old school Star Trek. Title is from one of my top ten favorite episodes, _The Ultimate Computer_.

* * *

"Report."

"Petrie dish broke, sir," a blue-coated technician answered. "Mr. Spock said the dish was defective; one of that batch he and Mr. Scott were concerned about."

"I want that replicator off-line until the glitch is found," Kirk ordered.

"Aye, sir."

"Spock's in there, Jim," McCoy said. "Kicked out his assistants, because supposedly Vulcans are immune."

Hazel eyes narrowed. "That's speculation. Just because Romulans are –"

"I know," the physician sighed. "But half his techs _are_ susceptible, and the other half to those god-awful side effects of the treatment for it – that's why they're experimentin' with it to begin with."

* * *

"I've never seen anybody move that fast. Ensign Melendez is lucky he got a breathing-filter over her before the virus spread across the lab," McCoy added. "She's unfortunately allergic to the treatment, and the virus is just nasty."

Kirk nodded. "Melendez only signed on last month," he informed the Admiral, who was yawning.

Bryce gave him a bored look. "Your point, Captain?"

"Mr. Spock memorizes his people's files – in their _entirety_," the captain snapped, controlling his temper with an effort. "To make sure he never assigns them a project that could pose an unnecessary risk to their safety and well-being." **  
**


End file.
